Cybertron Chronicles: Darkness Rising
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: How did the War start? How did Optimus become a Prime? How did Megatron become leader of the Decepticons? What was life like for these metal giants before the war ever started? Book 1 in the Cybertron Chronicles, Prequel to the Spark of Primus Saga.
1. Prologue

**Summary: How did the War start? How did Optimus become a Prime? How did Megatron become leader of the Decepticons? What was life like for these metal giants before the war ever started?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, except the ones you've never heard of, which would be my OCs (Stalk, Strike, Wolfstrider, etc.)**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this installment of the _Spark of Primus Saga_. The origins and lives of the characters in my story are different than other series. This particular book takes place before the Great War starts. I suggest you read my first book, _A Time for Courage_, before you read this one. My ideas are original, and stem from the different adaptations of _Transformers_ series. Please ask if you would like to use my ideas.**

* * *

**Book 1 in the _Cybertron Chronicles_**

**Prequel to the _Spark of Primus Saga_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Optimus Prime stood in front of the Cybertronian computer, searching for Decepticon energy signatures. He was intent on the screen, and didn't notice Ratchet coming up behind him. "Prime," he said.

Optimus jumped slightly and turned to Ratchet, "Yes?"

"What are you doing for Spark's sake?"

"Searching for the Decepticons." Optimus turned back to the computer.

"Prime," Ratchet sighed, "I don't know if there are any more waltzing around on Earth. Megatron is fatally wounded, after all."

"Starscream is still out there," Optimus reminded him, "and Megatron can easily recover. There are always rogues out there, too."

"I don't know," Ratchet said disbelievingly. He started to say something more, but stopped at a beep from the computer. Energy signatures, glowing purple, were starting to pop up all over the globe. Optimus turned to look at him. "I'll start up the ground bridge," Ratchet said obediently. Optimus walked slowly over to the other Autobots.

They were all in a clump, which included Hannah, Bruce and Kiara. Everyone turned to Optimus as he approached and all conversation stopped. "We have energy signatures," he said simply. Everyone, including the humans, stood up. "Everyone is coming," Optimus ordered, "except for Hannah, Bruce, and Kiara."

"Aww," they said in unison, "come on Prime."

"No," he said sternly, "Prowl, you will stay and watch them. Ratchet will also stay so he can activate the ground bridge for us."

"Don't you need me?" Prowl asked accusingly.

"Of course," Prime's voice was softer, "but we also need someone to keep these three here." He gestured to the humans, and they huffed.

Optimus turned to the others, "You need not engage these Decepticons if you are outnumbered, though I'd like to get them off of this planet; you just need to get a tag on them. Roll out," he commanded. The Autobots lined up in front of the ground bridge entrance, waiting their turn. Ratchet sent each one to a different coordinate.

Prowl, Kiara, Hannah, and Bruce sat silently on the various couches and chairs strewn around the bunker. Prowl sat still for a long time, but it was not as easy for the humans. Hannah began to fidget first, and Bruce followed not soon after. Kiara, who had been training with the ninja-bot, found it easier to sit still for an extended period, but eventually she found it hard to stay still.

Only Prowl's optics moved to look at them. "Can't you sit still for a little while?" he asked. They shook their heads. Prowl looked over at Ratchet, who was working on something, and sighed. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Did he leave us?" Hannah whispered to Kiara.

"No," she answered. Prowl might be independent, but he would never disobey Prime's direct orders.

Prowl entered the room again a couple minutes later and set something down on the table in front of them. "Here," he said, sitting back in his chair. It looked like a miniature version of Cybertron.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, sounding slightly disappointed it wasn't a new video game.

"A record."

"Of what?" Hannah asked innocently.

Prowl smiled and touched a part of the model. It began to glow faintly, "Our lives on Cybertron."

A hologram appeared above the model, a hologram of Optimus Prime's head. "Hello, I am Optimus Prime, leader of a faction called the Autobots. We come from a planet called Cybertron, and this is our story. Mine and my Autobots: Jazz, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Prowl, Stalk and Strike. We hope you listen carefully, and understand what we've been through." The hologram disappeared.

"This is supposed to be for the humans of Earth so that they understand what we have been through, what has happened, and what must be done. One day, we might go back to Cybertron and it will be put into the records."

"So," Hannah got straight to the heart of the matter, "in this you're telling us your stories?"

"Not telling, exactly," Prowl pushed a different button on it. The glowing intensified, "These are actually copies of our memories, fixed together to make a story."

"It wasn't easy making them, believe me," Ratchet grumbled from behind them.

"What about Mirage and the others who came later?"

"We made this before we found them, though much of their stories are in here. They should be added soon, if they want." The hologram came out from the model again, but this time it filled the whole room. The landscape was not familiar to them.

"What is this?" Bruce asked in wonder.

"Cybertron," Prowl said simply, and leaned back in his chair to enjoy the show.


	2. Chapter 1

**I promise the chapters will get better, just give it a chance. It does start out slow.**

* * *

**1**

Trippal, Terraform, Darkalith, Vulcan, Shattral, Silmetrica, Coprin, Argenta, and Qristalo; the moons orbiting this beautiful planet, each beautiful in their own way. Trippal, Terraform, Silmetrica and Coprin; they are the craggy and craterous rock giants of the moons. Darkalith, Argenta, Shattral and Vulcan; are the dark yet shining examples of the metal also found on Cybertron. Qristalo, it's the gem of the sky; a shining ball of ice and snow that lights up the darkest skies in the dead of night. Then there was the sun of this planet, the big and bright Tempress Primal.

The being called Orion Pax watched the celestial bodies in orbit, ever watchful, ever there. He gave a mechanical sigh and turned around. Those bodies in the sky were important; Orion Pax was not, and never would be. He could feel their presence wherever he was, it didn't matter. His favorite, the one that pulled him the most, was the metallic giant Shattral.

The moons were the only friends that were always there for Orion. He compared them to 'bots he knew, and gave them their own personalities. Maybe he could be an astronomer in the future. He had put them into size order one day: Darkalith, Terraform, Shattral, Vulcan, Qristalo, Silmetrica, Argenta, Trippal and Coprin. He sighed once more and turned into his warehouse.

Orion was not a pretty 'bot, but his frame got the job done. He was squat and built for moving heavy things, and not for speed or comfort. He had no problems with it, though.

The stars fascinated him too, and he wondered if there was life elsewhere in the universe. The sky was shut from him now, though, as he stepped into the artificially lighted warehouse. He plodded through the piles of things to be worked on or shipped off, and all he could do was wait and take new arrivals.

There was a knock on the door and Orion went to open it. A huge, army green 'bot stood in the entrance, and he made Orion feel very small. The large, hard-looking 'bot smiled. "Hi there."

"Hi," Orion replied softly. He stepped aside as the large bot stepped into the warehouse and stretched his arms up.

"I'm Bulkhead," the bot offered a large hand. Orion shook it, his working hands feeling small and delicate next to them.

"I'm Orion Pax," Orion introduced himself. Bulkhead began to look around. "May I help you?"

"Yep," Bulkhead scratched his head, "I'm here for some specified building materials. Someone ordered them yesterday for me."

"Oh!" Orion brightened. "I pounded them out this morning myself. Ordered by Sentinel Prime, am I correct?"

Bulkhead nodded, "That's it. You already pounded them out?"

"Haven't had something big to do in a while," Orion replied. "It's out back." Pax lead Bulkhead around the back of the warehouse to a pile of freshly pounded metal.

"Thanks little buddy," Bulkhead clapped Orion on the back, and he was propelled forward. He regained his balance and smiled. "You saved me a lot of work there." Orion shrugged. "No, you really did. Thanks. Us working 'bots should stick together." Bulkhead transformed into a Cybertronian hauler and said, "Load me up."

Orion began loading pieces of metal onto the heavy hauler. "So," he asked as he loaded, "where exactly is this going?"

"Iacon for rebuilding."

"Really? I've always wanted to see Iacon." Orion's optics got a faraway look in them.

"If I come back I'll tell you about it."

Orion smiled, "I'd like that."

Once he was loaded up, Bulkhead started his engine, "I hope to see you around little buddy."

"Good-bye," Orion said simply. Bulkhead drove off cautiously and Pax stood waiting at his warehouse again. He looked up at the moons in the sky, "What is my destiny? To sit here everyday and not see anything or go anywhere? Or will there be something more to my life? Will I always be Orion Pax, dock worker?" His questions were quiet and basically to himself. He wished he could go and see Iacon. Finally, he sat down to wait for the next time someone would come. There was another order in the warehouse, and he hoped he wouldn't have too long to wait.


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

A large red Cybertronian stood before two others; one silver and black, one blue and white. Both were kneeling with their heads down. Sentinel Prime stood before the two transformers who would be the next consuls of Cybertron. He stepped up to the blue and white one first. "Ultra Magnus," he said, lowering his sword onto the young 'bot's shoulders, "You shall be my first consul. Congratulations, and serve your planet well."

Ultra Magnus lower his head further, "I will serve you well, Sentinel Prime."

"I believe you will," Sentinel turned and stood in front of the silver and black 'bot. "Megatron," the Prime rumbled, "I have chosen you to be the second of my consuls. I hope you serve well."

"I shall do my best," Megatron replied as the sword was lowered to his shoulder.

"Rise now," Sentinel ordered, "and face the Cybertronians you will be looking after. Autobots, meet your new consuls."

Strike, a blue and silver 'bot, clapped happily along with the others. He was clapping for Megatron in particular. Ultra Magnus didn't deserve the honor of consul. One of Megatron's 'coworkers' would have been better suited for the job. He clapped politely, though, as it was the Cybertronain way.

"Good on him. Who knew Megatron would make it big?" Sideways shoved Strike's wing, pushing him slightly off balance.

"Only us," Strike replied, looking over his shoulder at Soundwave and Starscream. Megatron had some dedicated followers, and they were standing in a clump in the middle of a bunch of saps.

"Megatron has worked hard for this position," Soundwave droned.

"You can say that again, Soundwave," Blitzwing's crazy voice came out of nowhere. He clapped Strike and Soundwave on the back, and they both tumbled down, Soundwave on top of Strike.

"Get off me you oversized stereo!" Strike grunted. Starscream and Sideways pulled Soundwave off of Strike, and Blitzwing helped him up.

"Sorry buddy," Blitzwing apologized, his monocle-eyed face looking sympathetic.

"It's alright," Strike smiled, tapping his wing on Blitzwing's. Blitzwing smiled and looked over at the others.

Starscream looked at them all sternly, "You know this is a big day for Megatron. Keep quiet!"

"Megatron's pet," Strike chuckled to himself.

Starscream grabbed Strike and lifted him a little off the ground. They were basically the same size, so Starscream was trying to look impressive. It wasn't working. "I should teach you some respect."

"We're just in good spirits, Starscream. Lighten up."

Starscream still looked angry, and clenched his other hand into a fist. He swung at Strike, but someone caught it in mid-air. "Starscream," Megatron shook his head, "Leave Strike alone. He knows much respect, and everyone deserves a little fun once in a great while." Starscream lowered Strike to the ground, and Megatron stepped between him. "You could lighten up a bit, you know. And learn some respect yourself." Megatron's lenses flashed dangerously.

Starscream lowered himself to the ground, "Yes, Megatron. I was only thinking on your behalf."

"I appreciate it," Megatron grinned. "Everyone, meet me back at base." He turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Blitzwing asked.

Megatron turned to look at them, and his smile had turned sinister, "To a, pre-determined appointment." He turned and headed out of Iacon, to a place the others knew not.


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

Ironhide made his way through Iacon, nodding to the 'bots he knew. Nothing felt better than walking through the glistening city with Tempress Primal, Trippal, Darkalith, Coprin, and Qristalo shining above. Who had time to count the moons, though? Ironhide was a veteran of the Rebel Wars about four million years ago and had more important things to do. Sentinel Prime often sent him on special missions, and Ironhide always felt proud to do them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ironhide heard someone say. He turned and saw a large mech with rotors pointing out its back staring at him. "Why if it isn't old Ironhide," the 'bot smiled.

Ironhide smiled back, "It's good to see you Skyhammer. It's been too long." Ironhide offered a hand to the 'bot.

"You bet your iron hide it has," Skyhammer advanced and took Ironhide's hand in a firm grip.

"What has it been…since the war that I've seen you? Partners on and off the battlefield."

"You said it," Skyhammer slapped Ironhide's shoulders. Suddenly, they both spotted a much older mech coming towards them.

The two went silent and faced the stranger, inclining their heads slightly. "Good afternoon, Alpha Trion," they said in unison.

Trion nodded to the younger 'bots, "And to you. I need to speak to the one called Ironhide. Alone."

Ironhide looked up, "I am he, Alpha Trion."

Trion nodded again and Skyhammer glanced sideways at Ironhide. "Call me on your con-link later and we'll catch up," he whispered. Alpha Trion waved his hand for Skyhammer to go, and he obliged.

Ironhide was now alone with one of the oldest council members on Cybertron. He decided it was safe to completely raise his head and look at the Cybertronian. "Do you know why I am here?" Alpha Trion asked his expression unreadable. Ironhide shook his head. "We need you for a special mission. Ultra Magnus and I. We ordered some of the debris from Tempress Primal with our space patrols, and it has been dropped off at one the warehouses. We would like you to go and get it for us and bring it back here for study. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Ironhide replied. That was what he liked to do. Many 'bots said he needed more excitement in his life, but he was content where he was.

"Good," Alpha Trion relayed the coordinates to him. "We're counting on you." Ironhide nodded as Trion turned and walked off. Ironhide turned the opposite way, towards the gate of Iacon. He took one step and knew he was in for something a little different. He didn't know what, but he knew when he got there he would be a long way from Iacon.

* * *

Ironhide made his way across the dusty landscape. The dust was basically rust from many Cybertronians past. The landscape had changed from the high, glittering buildings of Iacon to the more barren plains of Cybertron itself. Ironhide had little experience with this kind of terrain unless it was in battle. Where was that dock warehouse that he had been sent to?

Suddenly, Ironhide heard a noise behind him. He turned slowly and saw someone else coming towards him. The mech was about as tall as Ironhide, but not as broad, with sleek lines. His armor was silver, with fancy green and black tracings.

A smile was on his face as he walked up to Ironhide, "Hello." The strange 'bot offered his hand, and Ironhide took it a little cautiously. "I didn't think I'd find anybody else out here," his voice was very chipper. "Who are you, and what _are_ you doing all the way out here?"

Ironhide's face kept its neutral calm, "The name's Ironhide. I'm on a mission for Alpha Trion, if I can only find the scrapping dock house."

"You're coming to see Orion too?" surprise pierced the bright 'bot's voice.

"Orion?" Ironhide was caught off guard. "Who are you?" he asked sternly. He was on a mission and didn't like to be interrupted.

"Oops, sorry for my abrupt manner," the 'bot looked ashamed. "I'm Chaser. A racer. Nice rhyme, don't you think? Chaser the Racer."

"Ya, great rhyme," Ironhide rolled his optics. "Wait, you're a racer? What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be on the track?"

Chaser tapped his chin with his index finger, "Yes and yes. I'm out here to see my buddy, Orion Pax. I should be practicing on the track, but I haven't seen him in centuries."

"I haven't heard of you on the tracks," Ironhide said as they started walking again.

"How often do you go?"

"Once in a century."

"You don't go often enough. I don't win every race, but I sure try. I don't have many 'bots standing in my way now."

Ironhide changed the subject, "Who is Orion Pax?"

"A dock worker. You were looking for a dock, right?"

"Right."

"It's in this direction, right?"

"Right."

"Then you're going to Orion's place. You'll like him, buddy. I try to visit him, but he just gets so lonely out here."

"Buddy?" Ironhide started. "I hardly know you."

"Excuses, excuses." Chaser shook his head and smiled, "Here we are."

Ironhide did a double take. In front of them now stood a large dock warehouse, complete with an opening roof and a large front door. Chaser casually sauntered up to the door and knocked. He stepped back a couple paces, and the door opened. A large, squat red and yellow mech came out of the warehouse and embraced Chaser. Both of them had big grins on their faces, and Ironhide stood awkwardly to the side.

Finally, the two broke apart. Chaser turned to Ironhide, "Old buddy, this is my new friend, Ironhide. Ironhide, this is my oldest friend, Orion Pax."

Ironhide stepped up to shake hands with the new mech, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the 'bot's tone was formal, but warm.

"How did you two meet?" Ironhide ventured. "You have such different lives."

"Cybertron Academy," Chaser explained. "We met each other on the physical evaluation course, and have been friends ever since."

"Even though we live about a million miles apart," Orion interjected.

"Wonderful," Ironhide said, anxious to get out of this best friend reunion. He was afraid he would be sucked into the festivities and be hunted down for the rest of his life by these two hooligans. "Can I just get what I came here for?"

"Of course," Orion's business-like manner was back. He turned to Chaser, "We'll catch up in a moment. I'll grab something and send Ironhide here on his way." Chaser nodded in agreement, and Orion gestured to Ironhide. "Follow me," he said, and stepped inside the warehouse. "I don't remember your name in the pick-up list, so who sent you?"

"Alpha Trion," Ironhide said, glad that he was away from Chaser for a little bit. "Something the space patrol brought in from Tempress Primal."

"Ah!" Orion veered to the right. "I remember that! Nice guys, though Sky Lynx can get on your nerves."

"Never met them," Ironhide said bluntly. Then he felt he was a little too blunt to the kind dock worker.

Orion seemed to shake it off and reached for a higher up object, "Can't blame you. They do live in space, after all." He came down holding an odd cylinder with a handle on the top. It was about the height and circumference of Ironhide's forearm. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Ironhide took the cylinder and examined it. On the side, the words_ Alpha Trion_ and _Iacon_ were engraved into the metal. "I was never told what it looked like, but this seems like it's it. It has the label and everything."

"Great!" Orion said cheerily. "Another satisfied customer. Please come again and see me," his words were light, but the look in Pax's optics told Ironhide he meant it.

Ironhide gave him a small smile, "I'll try." Orion's eyes lit up and he and Chaser waved him off.

"Come again!" Orion called as Ironhide walked away.

"Come to the racetrack more than once a century!" Chaser called. "I'll get you track side seats! Tell me when and maybe even Orion can come!" Ironhide gave the racer a forced smile. The kid meant well, but he was not the kind of 'bot that Ironhide would be found walking around Iacon with.

Ironhide went at a fast pace until he was out of sight, and then he slowed down. He got his errand done, and he had an…interesting experience. Maybe if he stayed in Iacon he would be able to keep away from those two.

* * *

**Who else loves Chaser's attitude? Well, please give some comments on this story. I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
